hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter License
|name = Hunter License |kanji = |romaji = Hantā Raisensu |also known as = Hunter Card (ハンターカード, Hantā Kādo) |classification = Membership Card |ability = Grants special benefits |owned by = Hunters |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) Episode 1 (1999) Episode 20 (2011) |image gallery = yes}} A Hunter License ( , Hantā Raisensu,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 or ハンターカード, Hantā Kādo''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38—lit. "Hunter Card") is received upon someone passing the Hunter Exam. It is an invaluable card, selling for a fortune (at least several billion Jenny). In case of loss or theft of the card, it will not be replaced;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 those who have already taken the exam and passed will not be able to attend the examination again. According to statistics, one in five Hunters lose their license within a year of receiving it. Appearance A Hunter license looks similar to a credit card, but slightly thicker and with an inbuilt computer chip. The front shows the licensee's Hunter rank, while the back has a magnetic strip with a unique serial number that identifies each individual to their license. The card's magnetic strip also allows it to be swiped through machines to verify its authenticity and to access special services. Ranks Upon passing the Hunter Exam, candidates will receive a standard Hunter License. However, Hunters can be awarded with stars and entitled to different licenses issued by the Hunter Association for significant contributions to society.Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 65) * '1 Star' (Single-Star Hunter) - Given to Hunters who have produced remarkable achievements in a particular field.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 331 * '2 Stars' (Double-Star Hunter) - Given to Hunters who fulfill the first 5 articles of the Hunter Bylaws, who hold an official position and who have mentored at least one junior student who has received one star. * '3 Stars''' (Triple-Star Hunter) - Given to Hunters who fulfill the first 6 articles of the Hunter Bylaws and who have produced remarkable achievements in multiple fields. This is the rarest and most difficult rank to obtain, and it is considered a great honor. Of the hundreds of Hunters in the Hunter Association, the number of Triple-Star Hunters is only about 10. Benefits Being licensed as an official Hunter bestows a number of desirable benefits on the licensee. Because of this, huge numbers of people register for the licensing exam, which is held only once per year, even though fatalities among the exam takers are common, and even expected. The first and foremost benefit is the recognition a license holder can enjoy, being one of the few in the world who owns a license. Hunters are commonly seen at the head of whatever field they pursue, and experienced Hunters are virtually guaranteed lucrative offers of employment from people or organizations seeking the most capable agents possible. There are also many material benefits to being a licensed Hunter, which include: # 95% of all public facilities can be used at no cost. Furthermore, all such services are provided at first class. # Unrivaled freedom to travel around the world. Access is granted to about 90% of countries which normally restrict the entry of outsiders, and access to 75% of areas that the general public is restricted or even prohibited from entering. # Reduced legal responsibility for murder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 However, a Hunter can be prosecuted after repeated acts of murder without justificationHunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 or if they attack the envoy of a person with political authority.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 # The ability to sell the Hunter License as a valuable collector's item. Though only the original recipient of a license has access to the privileges of a Hunter, it can be still sold for enough money to support the seller's family for at least seven generations, guaranteeing more than one lifetime of material comfort. # The ability to use the license as collateral for a zero-interest loan of 100 million at any bank.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 # Free access to Cyberspace. # Access to the secret Hunters-only Website,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 where secret intelligence about various subjects, uploaded by other Hunters,Hunter × Hunter - Episode 41 (2011) can be purchased. # The ability to hire convicts under conditions of absolute obedience,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 with the possibility of shortening their sentences.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 17 This power extends to death-row convicts, whom the Hunter or a proxy of theirs can execute on the spot should they violate any terms of the agreement. # Exemption from certain educational and professional degree requirements.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 # The privilege to bypass certain age-restricting laws.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 Trivia * The last three digits of a Hunter License number invariably signify the Hunter Exam's term/year in which the owner of the card became a Hunter. References es:Licencia_de_Cazador fr:Licence_de_Hunter pl:Licencja_Łowcy pt:Licença_Hunter ru:Лицензия_Охотника Category:Rare Items Category:Hunter